1986
]] ]] ]] '']] ", the first ''Disney Sing-Along Songs video to be released.]] ]] ]] '']] begins publishing Disney comic books.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 31 - ''Down and Out in Beverly Hills (Touchstone Pictures; first R-rated release under that label) *March 7 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) *June 23 - The Great Mouse Detective premieres in New York City. *June 27 - Ruthless People (Touchstone Pictures) *July 2 - The Great Mouse Detective is released to positive reviews and is a commercial success. *July 30 - Flight of the Navigator (limited) *August 1 - Flight of the Navigator *September 30 - Tough Guys (Touchstone Pictures; San Luis Obispo, California) *October 3 - Tough Guys (Touchstone Pictures) *October 8 - The Color of Money premieres in New York City. (Touchstone Pictures) *October 14 - The Color of Money premieres in Los Angeles. (Touchstone Pictures) *October 17 - The Color of Money (Touchstone Pictures) *November 21 - Song of the South (re-issue) *December 19 - Lady and the Tramp (re-issue) Shorts *June 25 - Somewhere in the Arctic *July 2 - Clock Cleaners (re-issue) *August 17 - Luxo Jr. (SIGGRAPH Electronic Theater) *September 12 - Captain EO (Florida) *September 13 - How to Catch a Cold (remake version) *September 18 - Captain EO (California) *September 19 - Pooh's Great School Bus Adventure Events *February 6 - Walt Disney Productions changes its name to The Walt Disney Company. Its feature animation division is split off into Walt Disney Feature Animation. *After 8 years, The Journey of Natty Gann is the last video to use the 1978 Walt Disney Home Video Logo (Neon Mickey). After this, Walt Disney Home Video starts using the "Sorcerer Mickey" logo in May with its first such release being Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. *After 4 years, The Sword in the Stone is the last video to use the 1982 Walt Disney and You Promo. *Walt Disney is inducted into the Television Academy Hall of Fame on April 21. Character debuts *July 2 - Basil of Baker Street, Bartholomew, David Q. Dawson, Ratigan, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Fidget, Queen Mousetoria, Felicia, Miss Kitty, Thugs, Toby, Mrs. Judson, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Lady Mouse *July 26 - Bill Grand, Nikki Ferris, Mary Grand, Brian Carey, Florence *August 1 - David Freeman, Helen Freeman, Bill Freeman, Max, Dr. Louis Faraday, Carolyn McAdams, R.A.L.F., Bruiser, Puckmaren, Aliens, Jeff Freeman, Larry Howard, Janet Howard *September 12 - Captain EO, Fuzzball, The Geex, Hooter, Major Domo, Minor Domo, Supreme Leader Theme parks *January 15 - The Living Seas opens at Epcot. *February - The Country Bear Vacation Hoedown debuts at Disneyland, replacing the original Country Bear Jamboree show. *March 8 - Alice's Tea Party opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 17 - American Journeys debuts at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 11 - Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 12 - Captain EO opens at Epcot. *September 18 - Captain EO opens at Disneyland. *October 1 - Walt Disney World celebrates its 15th anniversary, which runs until September 30, 1987. Television *February 2 - After 3 years of being off the air, the Walt Disney anthology series returns to TV under the name The Disney Sunday Movie. It airs on Sunday nights on ABC. It had not had a host since the passing of Walt Disney himself in 1966, but as of this incarnation, Michael Eisner takes over the hosting duties. The first installment is a TV-movie comedy entitled Help Wanted: Kids, featuring Cindy Williams and Micheal McKean. http://www.billcotter.com/tvbook/appendix-b.htm *February 14 - DTV Valentine airs on NBC. *October 9 - The Fox Broadcasting Company (FOX for short) launches as the fourth major broadcast television network in the United States. Comics *July - Gladstone Publishing obtains the Disney comic license and starts publishing Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Uncle Scrooge, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. Video games *Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood'' (Amiga, Apple II, Atari ST, Commodore 64, DOS) *The Black Cauldron (video game) (Apple II, Atari ST, Amiga, DOS) Home video releases VHS releases *January 7 - ''My Science Project (Touchstone Home Video) *January 28 **''The Blue Yonder'' **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Fanciful Fables'' and Animal Tales **''Disney's Greatest Lullabies'' (original) **''Walt Disney Video-A-Longs'' *March 4 **''Westward Ho, the Wagons!'' **''Greyfriars Bobby'' **''The Ugly Dachshund'' **''One Little Indian'' **''Charley and the Angel'' **''The Monkey's Uncle'' **''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' **''The Living Desert'' **''Jungle Cat'' **''The Horsemasters'' **''Lots of Luck'' **''The Mickey Mouse Club (5) Volumes 6-10'' *March 25 - The Sword in the Stone *April - Return from Witch Mountain *''Almost Angels'' *''Scandalous John'' *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' *May 28 **''Alice in Wonderland'' **''Mickey Knows Best'' **''The Importance of Being Donald'' **''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' **''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' **''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!'' **''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' *August 19 **''King of the Grizzlies'' **''The Light in the Forest'' **''Savage Sam'' **''The Wild Country'' **''Moon Pilot'' **''Unidentified Flying Oddball'' **''Treasure of Matecumbe'' **''Disney's Greatest Lullabies'' (re-issue) *September 23 - Down and Out in Beverly Hills (Touchstone Home Video) *October 14 **''Sleeping Beauty'' **''Robin Hood'' (re-issue) **''Pinocchio'' (re-issue) **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue) **''Alice in Wonderland'' (re-issue) **''Canine Commando'' **''A Tale of Two Chipmunks'' **''The Unsinkable Donald Duck with Huey, Dewey, and Louie'' *December 16 - The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit *December 23 **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah'' **''Jiminy Cricket's Christmas'' **''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (re-issue) **''One Magic Christmas'' **''Menace on the Mountain'' **''Nikki, Wild Dog of the North'' **''Sammy, the Way-Out Seal'' **''A Tiger Walks'' **''The Waltz King'' *? **''The Wonderful World of Disney: The Plausible Impossible'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: An Adventure in Color including Donald in Mathmagic Land'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: Ducking Disaster with Donald and His Friends'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: Ida, the Offbeat Eagle'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: The Yellowstone Cubs'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: Music for Everybody'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: Run, Appaloosa, Run'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: The Ranger of Brownstone'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: Pacifically Peeking with Moby Duck'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: Nature's Better Built Homes'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: Dad, Can I Borrow the Car?'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: Call It Courage'' **''The Wonderful World of Disney: The Bluegrass Special'' Laserdisc releases *January 28- Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Fanciful Fables and Animal Tales *May 28 - Mickey Knows Best/The Importance of Being Donald People Births *January 12 - Gemma Arterton (actress) *January 24 **Ricky Ullman (actor, musician, and singer) **Mischa Barton (actress and model) *February 2 - Gemma Arterton (actress) *February 8 - Tiffany Burton (actress) *February 14 - Tiffany Thornton (actress and singer-songwriter) *February 24 - Bryce Papenbrook (voice actor) *February 25 - Justin Berfield (actor, writer, and producer) *February 26 - Teresa Palmer (actress and model) *March 4 - Margo Harshman (actress) *March 6 - Eli Marienthal (actor) *March 9 - Brittany Snow (actress, voice actress, and singer) *March 23 - Steven Strait (actor, musician, and model) *March 28 - Lady Gaga (singer-songwriter, record producer, dancer, activist, businesswoman, fashion designer, actress, and philanthropist) *April 25 - John DeLuca (actor) *May 2 **Emily Hart (actress) **Thomas McDonell (actor, musician, artist, and model) *May 12 - Emily VanCamp (actress) *May 13 - Lena Dunham (actress, author, writer, director, and producer) *May 16 - Megan Fox (actress and model) *May 17 - Tahj Mowry (actor, voice actor, dancer, and singer) *May 19 - Eric Lloyd (actor, voice actor, comedian, and former child actor) *May 29 - Hornswoggle (WWE professional wrestler and actor) *June 11 - Shia LaBeouf (actor and voice actor) *June 13 **Kat Dennings (actress) **Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen (twin actresses) *June 18 - Richard Madden (actor) *June 23 - Sonya Balmores (actress, model, and surfer) *June 24 - Solange Knowles (singer-songwriter, actress, model, dancer, and DJ) *June 27 - Drake Bell (actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, songwriter, and musician) *June 28 - Maya Stojan (actress) *July 2 - Lindsay Lohan (actress, singer, fashion designer, model, and recording artist) *July 5 - Adam Young (singer, musician, and songwriter) *July 8 - Jake McDorman (actor) *July 9 - Kiely Williams (singer, actress, songwriter, and dancer) *July 21 - Diane Guerrero (actress, voice actress, and author) *August 16 - Shawn Pyfrom (actor, voice actor, and singer) *August 28 - Armie Hammer (actor and voice actor) *August 29 - Nicole Byer (actress, voice actress, comedian, and writer) *September 12 - Emmy Rossum (actress and singer-songwriter) *September 14 - A.J. Trauth (actor, voice actor, and musician) *September 16 **Kyla Pratt (actress, voice actress, comedian, and singer) **Ian Harding (actor) *September 26 - Sarah Freeman (actress, voice actress, and musician) *October 1 - Jurnee Smollett-Bell (actress and voice actress) *October 2 - Camilla Belle (actress) *October 3 - Joonas Suotamo (actor and former basketball player) *November 10 - Josh Peck (actor, voice actor, comedian, and YouTube personality) *November 15 - Winston Duke (actor) *December 23 - Noël Wells (actress and comedian) *December 29 - Ally Maki (actress and voice actress) *December 30 - Ellie Goulding (singer, songwriter, and multi-instrumentalist) Deaths *January 2 - Una Merkel (actress) *March 25 - Gloria Blondell (voice actress) *April 30 - Robert Stevenson (director and film writer) *May 9 - Herschel Bernardi (film, Broadway, and television actor) *July 22 - Floyd Gottfredson (comic book artist) *September 28 - Hal King (animator) *October 11 - David Hand (animator and filmmaker) *October 14 - Keenan Wynn (actor) *November 2 - Paul Frees (actor, voice actor, impressionist, and screenwriter) *November 7 - Alan Hewitt (film, television, and stage actor) *November 11 - Roger C. Carmel (actor and voice actor) *December 13 - Heather Angel (actress and voice actress) Artists joined *Kirk Wise - Codirector with Gary Trousdale for Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Jørgen Klubien - Storyboard Artist at Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar Animation Studios. es:1986 pt-br:1986 Category:Years in Disney history